Biotics
Biotics is the ability of some lifeforms to create mass effect fields using element zero nodules embedded in body tissues. These powers are accessed and augmented by using bio-amps. Biotic individuals can knock enemies over from a distance, lift them into the air, generate gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart, or create protective barriers. Background All asari are naturally biotic from birth, though not all choose to develop their abilities. Biotics of other species are individuals who were exposed to dust-form element zero, or colloquially, "eezo", in utero and subsequently developed eezo nodules throughout their nervous systems. These nodules can generate mass effect fields when energized by electrical impulses from the brain. Eezo exposure is by no means guaranteed to result in biotic ability. On the contrary, most fetuses that are exposed are not affected at all. Others will develop brain tumors or other horrific physical complications. In humans, only about one in ten eezo-exposed infants will develop biotic talents strong and stable enough to merit training, and these abilities are not always permanent. In extremely rare cases, humans who were exposed in utero but did not manifest biotic talents as children can develop them during young adulthood through additional exposure. Once a person has been identified as having biotic ability, they may be outfitted with a surgically implanted amplifier, usually installed around the time of puberty, in order to make their talents strong enough to be useful. Some races have experimented with biotic drugs to stimulate power instead, such as red sand. They must then develop conscious control over their nervous system, which is a long, slow, difficult ordeal (except for the asari, who possess a degree of control naturally). Biofeedback therapy is commonly used to aid in this process. Once trained, a biotic can generate and control dark energy to move objects, generate protective barriers, or restrain enemies. Biotic abilities are activated using a technique called "physical mnemonics", in which the biotic uses a physical gesture to cause neurons to fire in a certain sequence, sending an electrical charge through their eezo nodules and creating the desired effect. A biotic may enhance certain aspects of his or her biotic abilities by installing implant upgrades called bio-amps. Biotic abilities fall into three general categories: Telekinesis, the use of mass-lowering fields to lift or hurl objects; Kinetic Fields, mass-raising fields to immobilize objects (in combat, usually enemy projectiles or enemies themselves); and Spatial Distortion, the creation of shifting mass-effect fields which rip apart any objects caught within them. Extent of Biotics Asari All asari are naturally biotic to some degree, though not all choose to develop their abilities. Those who do pursue training usually display formidable ability. They do not require implants to use biotics effectively, nor do they need to undergo special training to acquire conscious neural control; their reproductive physiology grants them this ability from birth. Biotic ability is mandatory for asari who want to go into military service. The most powerful train as asari commandos. Batarians Batarian biotics must undergo implantation and heavy training to use these abilities. As their combat prowess when trained properly is the stuff of legend, batarians attempt to take their biotically-inclined citizens as wards of the state and train them from a young age into a life of military service. If slaves are encountered at an impressionable-enough age as well they do the same, however, most biotic slaves are too old for this and sold into the gladiator pits instead. Drell Drell biotics are highly-sought after as assets of the Illuminated Primacy, and much lilke the batarians are trained from a young age to hone their abilities as wards of the state. Elcor Elcor biotics would be some of the most powerful beings in the galaxy was their physiology not so unique. The sheer mass of an elcor leads to a much larger amount of eezo nodes to call upon in biotic elcor, however the risks of using their forelegs for anything aside from stability limits their ability to summon these powers. While they still can be trained to utilize their biotics effectively, it is nowhere near representative of their true strength. Hanar Hanar biotics are one of the rarest of any sapient species. As such, they are too few in number to be regulated or formally organized into anything more than a large photograph. They are free to go about their lives as any citizen of the Illuminated Primacy. Humans After a series of starship accidents in the 2150s that dispersed element zero over populated areas, the first human biotics were born, though their abilities were not recognized right away. By the time these children were teenagers, the Alliance had made contact with the Citadel and learned of the effects of in-utero eezo exposure. A company called Conatix Industries was founded to track down exposed individuals and develop implants for humans. There are rumours that, after the link between eezo and biotics was discovered, some human colonies were deliberately exposed to dust-form element zero to create more biotic children. In 2160, Conatix established the BAaT (Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training) programme on Jump Zero to train its first generation of biotics. Since the Alliance knew very little about this process, it covertly hired turian mercenaries as instructors, but when one of these instructors, Commander Vyrnnus, was killed in an altercation with a student, BAaT was shut down. Records pertaining to the program still remain classified. The Alliance has had considerably greater success with later training projects. Human biotics currently have some oversight from the Alliance Parliamentary Subcommittee for Transhuman Studies. Most modern human biotics use the Alliance's L3 implant, which are not particularly powerful but are safe to use. However, some older biotics are stuck with L2 implants, which allow abilities to spike higher—Kaidan Alenko's abilities are reportedly comparable to an asari's—but at a significant cost. L2 implants are notorious for causing severe medical complications such as insanity, mental disability, and crippling pain. It is possible to "upgrade" from an L2 to an L3 implant, but the procedure is rarely performed because it carries a very high risk of brain damage. Many L2s feel the Alliance has not provided them with sufficient medical or financial support and want reparations for their suffering. In some cases, extreme physical or psychological stress can cause even normally stable L2s to experience similar health problems. Human biotics face widespread prejudice and distrust from the rest of their species, mostly due to misconceptions about their abilities (some people wrongly believe that they can read or control minds). Certain religious and ideological organizations are also opposed to the concept of biotic modification. Some biotics have been known to abuse their abilities - using them to cheat at roulette, for example, or to pull people's chairs out from beneath them. There have been a few reports of individuals like these being attacked by frightened mobs, and sometimes even killed. The Alliance military, on the other hand, welcomes biotics with open arms and provides them with massive enlistment incentives. They are now frequently found in the front lines of many ground-based combat units. Because of the massive physical effort required to biologically generate dark energy, biotic soldiers are assigned a large daily calorie ration (4,500 kilocalories per day, compared with the standard soldier's allotment of 3,000) and provided with energy drinks to help them maintain their blood sugar and electrolyte levels. The electrical fields in their bodies mean they are also prone to small static discharges when they touch metal. Human Implants * L1 - These biotics can manipulate small objects, but their abilities are not strong enough to be offensively viable, because the L1s were implanted after puberty. * L2 - The L2 implants were first implemented in 2167. The results vary wildly - some L2s are hardly stronger than an L1, others are strong but unstable, while a few are powerful and stable enough for combat, though they usually suffer some discomfort from their implants. L2s are all around the same age. * L3 - In 2170, the L3 implant was developed. L3 biotics are consistently stable with moderate ability; while their upper limit is less than an L2, L3s are safe from dangerous side effects. Because of the implementation date, most L3s are 25 or younger. Some are older, having been implanted later in life. * L3-R - Short for 'L3-retrofit', this is an L1 or L2 who has undergone extremely dangerous brain surgery to replace their implant with a newer model. * L3-X - Implants installed in an unsuitable candidate. Krogan The few krogan biotics are extremely powerful and often train to become krogan battlemasters. Before the genophage, biotic krogan who enlisted in the military would rise quickly through the ranks; the other soldiers were in fear and awe of them, so their superiors recognized they would command great respect as officers and promoted them. The krogan developed a surgical procedure that was able to confer biotic ability, but the operation had a high mortality rate, so it was discontinued following the release of the genophage. Quarians Quarian biotics are very rare. It is speculated that this is due to their life aboard the Migrant Fleet. Element zero is such a rare resource that it is probably too precious to be "spent" on encouraging biotic potential in quarians, and because the quarians live aboard ships, any engine accident severe enough to release dust-form element zero would also be fatal to the crew, and any expectant mother would only be exposed to the dust if they had a compromised environmental suit. Salarians Salarian biotics are unusual and highly prized. The salarian military does not risk them in the front lines but instead uses them in intelligence services. Lystheni have a greater biotic potential than baseline salarians, however, with no formal government, training is hard to come by. Turians Turian biotics are also uncommon, and generally not much more powerful than a human L3. They are viewed with suspicion by the general turian infantry and tend to be relegated to special units called Cabals, which are employed for key missions. Volus Volus with biotic potential are under the least pressure from their society. Although the skills are deemed marketable, the rarity and unpredictability lend to a very small market for volus biotics within their own society. They are often taken into the Cabals of the Turian Hierarchy, or simply live out their lives without utilizing their potential. Vorcha Vorcha biotics, just like average vorcha, are chaotic and unpredictable. Their short lives often lead to an extreme lack of training, and as such the few vorcha biotics are even more volatile and self-destructive than their average brethren. Yahg As Parnack has no known quantities of Element Zero, there are no recorded instances of biotic yahg. Non-Sapient Biotics Some non-sapient creatures have been known to develop biotic abilities. The amount of element zero in Thessia's environment has given rise to many species beyond the asari that display biotic abilities. These include both native species such as the manal as well as non-native species such as varren. Biotic abilities in varren make them short-tempered, often leading to their abuse and abandonment. A similar situation has occurred on Eingana, where eezo contamination from derelict warships caused many native animal species to develop biotic powers. Biotic ability has also been observed in the kirik, an insectoid species from the planet Ekram. Common Biotic Abilities Biotic Abilities, while near infinite in possibility, are limited by two factors: The strength of the user and the fact that Element Zero can only manipulate mass. Commonly used abilities are split into three categories. ''Disclaimer: As with Combat Abilities, Biotics have been modified from the canon Mass Effect games to more fit both their lore-described utilization and the Roleplay setting that Mass Effect: Continuation offers. Biotics in the RP are not limited to individual abilities as in the games, but are instead limited only by the two factors described above. GMs or RPers will take those factors into account when utilizing biotics and determining how successful they are. Below are some common biotic abilities listed to help ease the transition from the Mass Effect Video Games to Mass Effect: Continuation.'' Telekinetic Abilities Telekinetic Abilities are the abilities that use mass-lowering fields to lift or hurl objects. They are some of the most commonly taught abilities and easiest to cast. * Lift '- The user reduces the mass of their target severely, causing them to float upwards. One of the basic abilities taught to most all biotics and requiring no channeling, it is also one of the simplest and least taxing on the caster. * '''Pull '- A target's mass is reduced into a Lift, then shifted so they float towards the caster. Another more basic ability, it is only slightly more taxing than Lift. Both abilities can be cast with little to no hindrance on the user. * 'Throw '- Essentially a reverse of Pull, the target's mass is heavily reduced then shifted away from the caster. Like its sister ability, it is only slightly more taxing than lift and can be cast with little or no impact on a well-trained biotic. Kinetic Field Abilities Kinetic Field Abilities are the abilities that use mass-raising fields to immobilize, strengthen or weigh down objects. * 'Aegis Barrier '- An Aegis Barrier is a flexible mass effect field that is cast to surround the user. This dense field is stuck on the user until burst, slowing them slightly but reinforcing whatever kinetic barriers or outfit they may be wearing. Another commonly taught ability, this exercise is both moderately taxing and slightly limiting in terms of mobility to the user. * '''Backlash - Backlash is a variant on the Aegis Barrier ability. The user channels a superdense field of mass protecting only a small area, commonly a shield-sized area in front of their forearm. This field can be utilized like a riot shield and, in extremely rare instances, has been known to deflect rounds back towards their opponent of origin. While similar in nature, the localized focus and mobile nature make Backlash both more taxing and difficult to learn than the basic Aegis Barrier. * Shockwave '- Much like a Singularity, Shockwave focuses on creating a superdense 'ball' of mass and projecting it forward. With each 'bounce', the singularity slams into the ground with decreasing force until it fizzles out after several pulses and meters of travel. A difficult ability to learn, Shockwave is moderate to severely draining depending upon the skill of the biotic. * '''Lance '- Biotic Lances are difficult abilities to learn and draining utilize. Similar to a Javelin, the user creates a thin and lengthy field of hyperdense mass that slams into the target with as much force as the attacker can wield. * '''Nova - When building up mass inside of one's own limbs, fists or other body parts to utilize them as weapons, it is known as a Nova. This ability can be imbued into melee weapons as well, causing mighty hammers to become unstoppable smashing machines and razor-thin blades to slice with the force of a raging krogan. Simple to learn but difficult to pull off, Novas by nature are very exhausting on the user. * Sphere '- Another variant of the Aegis Barrier, a biotic Sphere is an encompassing bubble of high-density mass that surrounds an area as large as the user wants and can wield. This field can protect whatever the biotic wishes to contain, though it is an extremely draining ability. Like the base Aegis Barrier it is simple to learn in theory, but the actual execution is difficult, and most individuals aside from highly-trained asari have difficulty pulling it off. * '''Stasis '- Similar to the Aegis Barrier variants, Stasis is a move used to hamper the motion of a target. The biotic creates a superdense field of mass around the individual, freezing them in place for as long as the individual wishes or can hold. This field makes the target immobile and impervious to all but the highest kinetic damage, and wears on the user moderately. It is a slightly difficult ability to learn. Spatial Distortion Abilities Spatial Distortion Abilities are the abilities that use rapidly shifting mass effect fields that rip apart any objects caught within them, or abilities that rapidly swap between mass-decreasing and mass-increasing forces in motion. * 'Charge '- Slamming into enemy combatants with the speed and force of a freight train is what happens when you utilize the ability known as Charge. Pushing off the ground, the user increases their own mass to complete the jump near-instantaneously, bashing the target with the mass of their body multiplied by whatever biotic force they could muster. Whether a person or object, this ability does need some sort of target. A moderately difficult skill to learn, Charge is more taxing than most in both endurance and physicality. * 'Singularity '- Like Shockwave, a Singularity occurs when a biotic creates a hyperdense 'ball' of mass that hangs in the air and sucks everything light enough into its gravitational field. Massive enough to cause these things to float, but not dense enough to suck them in as a black hole does, Singularity is great for crowd control but dangerous if cast too close to the user. It is both difficult to learn and difficult to cast, but does not mandate the user to channel their energy. * '''Slam - A variation of the biotic Lift ability, the user first lightens the mass of a target and sends them floating before increasing the mass rapidly, causing them to drop to the ground extremely quickly and with great force. Easier than most to learn and requiring no channeling, Slam is a relatively low-taxing ability. * Warp - Creating two rapidly shifting fields, one of very high density and one of extremely low, this ability weakens the integrity of solid matter, attacking the target at a cellular level. An ability that requires limited channeling to continue its progression, it is moderately difficult to learn and execute. Category:Organizational Tools